Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a dry energy storage device electrode, energy storage devices implementing such an electrode, and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
Many conventional energy storage devices and related methods are known. Generally, binder materials are combined with active electrode materials and other additives, and processed in a way that forms an electrode film. The electrode film is generally applied to one or more other layers of material to form an electrode. Generally a negative electrode (anode) and positive electrode (cathode) are formed, with a separator positioned therebetween, and inserted into a housing with electrolyte to form various types of energy storage devices.
The electrode films used within energy storage device electrodes may be formed using wet or dry processes. For example, active electrode materials may be combined with binder materials, solvents, and other additives, in a wet coating method which requires substantial subsequent drying techniques to fabricate an electrode film.
Dry electrode processes have been developed to reduce the time-consuming and costly drying procedures required by the aforementioned wet processes. For example, electrode processes can include combining a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) binder with active electrode material, and calendering to form an electrode film. However, an energy storage device including an electrode made of a PTFE binder may exhibit undesired device performance, such as increased irreversible capacity loss during redox processes.